


Heart to Heart

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [8]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reevos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Drew have a heart to heart. There weren't any scenes in Ep 8 so I made one! :) Plus some people wanted to know more about Evany(ee-vaun-ee) and Drew's past so here it is! Viola. Sorry it's like 2 weeks late. I've been really busy getting into the swing of school and such. So to make up for it I'm posting two tonight! Sort of. This and a chapter of another. And that's sort of a week late so again sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

Blair and Drew were sitting on the steps of their cabin. Enjoying eachother’s company. Drew had his arm around Blair’s shoulder and Blair’s head was laying in the crook of Drew’s neck. Blair had his eyes closed loving the feel of being in Drew’s arms. Drew had his headphones around his neck so we could both hear it. Thank you David Bowie. Drew rubbed his nose with Blair’s to get the boy to look at him.

Blair opened his eyes and looked into Drew’s deep brown ones.

“What?” The hispanic asked.

“I’m just so happy that we’re finally here. Together.” Drew wasn’t good with feelings, but with Blair he just felt safe.

“Me too.” The other smiled.

“You know I had a crush on you in 83’.” Drew says out of the blue.

“Really?” Blair was shocked.

“Yeah. You were sweet. And cute. My mom was so happy when I told her about you. I think she thought if I liked a guy that meant I was growing out of my supposed phase.” Drew was looking off into the distance. Blair grabbed his chin and their eyes met again. He put their foreheads together and slotted their nose so they fit side by side.

“You’ve never talked about your family.” Drew loved the feeling of Blair’s hot breath hitting his lips.

“Neither have you.” Blair sat back then putting his hand behind him and looking up at the sky.

“Not much to say. My mom wasn’t surprised. My dad died last year, but he still loved me. My siblings tease me about when I’m going to bring someone home. My grandparents don’t understand why I’m still single. I was bullied pretty bad, but Cricket was always there. All of my family accepts me, even if most of them still think I’m going to burn in hell.” Blair looked at Drew with a smile.

“Catholic.” It wasn’t a question.

“How’d you know?” Blair looked at him a little impressed.

“I am too. Well my parents were.” Drew turned away from Blair when he said that.

“Were?” Blair asked not really wanting to pry but at the same time really wanting to know.

“My dad died when I was five.” Drew loved talking about his dad. His mom was another story. “And my mom. Well she accepts me in her own way I guess.” Drew started messing with his hands. A nervous habit. “About a month before I came here. I came home from school and everything was gone.” He hadn’t told anyone. Evany was already gone. Dex, Rory, and him weren’t speaking. “At least she left a note.” Drew tried to smile at that but failed miserably.

“That’s horrible.” Blair grabbed Drew’s hand interlocking their fingers.

“She said that she couldn’t accept that Andrea never existed and that looking at me was a reminder of the daughter she lost.” Drew was almost in tears. This was so hard to talk about. Especially when you’ve been bottling it up. Blair kissed Drew’s cheek.

“Well it’s her loss. Having you in my life has definitely been the highlight of the summer. Of my whole life really.” Blair looked at the ground as a blush spread over his face. Drew was nice enough to change the subject.

“I went to a private school. The switch was an interesting development. The bullying was pretty bad, but like you I had friends.” Even though thinking about them hurt it still brought a smile to his face.

“You’ve talked about one, once. Evie or something.” Blair laughed a little.

“Evany. Her and her brothers. We were really close nit. We were family.” Blair had siblings so he could understand what Drew was talking about.

“Where are they now?” Drew’s smile fell at that and Blair tightened his grip on Drew’s hand.

“Rory and Dex, our brothers, are back home living their lives. We haven’t talked since her disappearance.” Drew’s heart felt heavy just thinking about it.

“She’s missing.” Blair was really surprised that took such a twisted turn. Drew had lost so much.

“We went to bed one night. And in the morning she was gone. No note. Left most of her stuff.” Drew started to choke up a bit. Blair waited patiently for him to finish. He cleared his throat. “She’d been sick for a long time and I think she didn’t want us to see her at the worst. She didn’t want us to see her die.” Blair pulled Drew into him. They rested their heads together. They stayed there holding each other for a while. Then Drew leaned in and captured Blair’s lips. It was slow and chaste. It felt so perfect. So right. They pulled apart and left their foreheads and noses together.

Before they could say anything else Jessie, the Deputy, and Joel came running up to them.


End file.
